


Capricorn Rising

by mosylu



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Human K-2SO, Kay fails hard at wingmanning, bartender Jyn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 12:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12817383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosylu/pseuds/mosylu
Summary: Jyn doesn't believe in horoscopes, or astrology. But that doesn't mean she won't use them to her advantage one way or the other, given the chance.





	Capricorn Rising

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Tumblr prompt "my horoscope says no" from headinfantasy

They could hear the guy trying to charm the bartender from all the way down the bar. Nothing new or disgusting, just a string of tired lines about how she was too pretty to be working in a place like this, how if she’d just take off with him mid-shift, he would treat her like a princess.

“My horoscope says no,” she told him.

“Oh, honey, I can change your horoscope.”

Cassian raised his voice. “Hi there. Can we get some drinks down here?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m coming,” she said, turning her back on her would-be suitor. “What’ll it be, gents?”

Cassian dropped his voice. “Just a distraction. Looked like he needed some help understanding that no.”

Her face softened. “Yeah, I was about to help him with the baseball bat we keep under the counter. Thanks.”

Kay was perusing the bartender in the way that meant he was about to be his most Kayish. She cocked an eyebrow at him. “You know what you want?”

“A Coca-Cola,” he said definitively. “Please start a tab.” He handed her his credit card.

She swiped it. “Designated driver?”

“I do not imbibe alcohol as a rule. So in that sense, yes, I am the perennial designated driver.”

“Good enough for me,” she said. “DD’s get all their drinks half off at Saw Gerrera’s.”

“Thank you for telling me,” Kay said very seriously, and with no segue whatsoever, added, “Astrology is illogical.”

“Excuse me?”

“Planets are balls of rock or gas, orbiting the sun, just the same as the Earth is doing. They are too far away to have any effect on human behavior.”

She raised her brows at him, sliding a tall glass of soda across the bar to him. “You don’t say.” There was an ironic quirk to her mouth.

“You informed that man that you refused to date him because your horoscope was against it. Do you truly believe that extraterrestrial bodies control your life?”

“My mum does, I don’t.”

“Then why did you say that?”

She turned amused eyes on Cassian. “Does your friend really not know the kinds of things women say to men they’re not interested in?”

He shrugged. “Sad to say, no.”

A waitress came hustling up. “Jyn, two Bud Lights and a vodka cran?”

The bartender glanced at Cassian, brows raised in question, and he waved at her, perusing the draft selection. She went off to fill the waitress’s order.

 _Jyn,_ he thought, stealing a glance at the way she strode back and forth behind the bar, pouring drinks and neatening up as she went. A pretty name. An appealing woman.

She came back a few minutes later, but before she could ask Cassian what he wanted, Kay jumped in again as if no time had passed. “If you didn’t want to socialize with him, why didn’t you just say that?”

Cassian nudged him. “I’ll explain later.” To Jyn, he said, “Can I have a Blue Moon, please?”

“ID?” she said, and he handed it over.

She looked up at him. “What? Not going to fight with me about how you’re clearly of age?”

He shrugged. “It’s your job to check. Why should I make it harder?”

She smiled, and it was a really pretty smile.

“Also, you have very juvenile features and often need to prove you’re of age,” Kay said blithely, and Cassian contemplated murder.

She grinned. “Keeps you humble, doesn’t he?”

“You would not believe,” he said, passing her his credit card. “A tab for me, too, please.”

She looked at his ID again and set it down. “December twenty-ninth,” she said. “Capricorn?”

“Yes.”

She swiped his card and handed it and his ID back. “My mum says I should try dating a Capricorn.”

His brows shot up. “Does she now?”

“Apparently he’ll balance out my Libra qualities.”  Her eyes laughed. “As long as we can work out what we’ve got in common.”

He smiled back and told himself to play it cool. “I would be very interested in finding out what we have in common.” Okay, that had been mildly cool. Cool enough.

“Good,” she said, turning away to draw his beer. “Me too.”

Kay frowned over his drink. “I thought you didn’t believe in astrology.”

Over her shoulder, she said, “Get your friend to explain to you about flirting.”

Cassian laughed and tugged a bowl of pretzels toward himself. “I don’t think any of us has that kind of time.”

FINIS


End file.
